Cat Got His Tongue
by The Real Syko
Summary: Tails is used to the single life, and even enjoys it, but something - or rather, someone - has caught his eye, and the only place he can make his move is on the euphoric and mysterious floor of the club Panaji, amid epileptic lights and loud trance music.


He sat there to one side, in the periphery, shying away from proceedings, the bass pounding all his nineteen years. Thus was his usual habit, lounging on the black leather sofas with a couple of drinks, enjoying the music and the occasional company. He wasn't the dancing type, but he liked the music. Sometimes he would DJ, his face partially masked by the large, redundant wraparound sunglasses and the oversized headphones. When he was DJing he would take the headphones out of the console and leave them silent. He could hear the music just fine through the headphones; in fact they helped quiet it down, so it wasn't painfully loud up on the decks. He wasn't a stranger to shameless self promotion, and would usually play at least one track produced by himself in his set, and scratch a little while he was at it. Once he even elicited cheering from the crowd by performing live the turntable solo in _With You_ by Linkin Park (as rare as it was that they played rock, it was primarily a Psy & Goa Trance club).

But tonight was different. He was there merely as a spectator. Not that he could see anything through the shades, other than the epileptic strobe lighting peppering the club. The beat pulsed through the floor, causing ripples to appear in his lager. He looked at it intently for a moment or two before shaking himself back into conscious thought. He removed the sunglasses, revealing his big, sky blue eyes. There was nobody else in this nook of the room at the moment, he had been fairly much alone all night. He shifted on his seat uneasily. He took another swig of his drink to try and calm himself, to no avail. He stood up and moved to the couch on the other side of the narrow corner. He decided to take another look across the dance floor, eyeing the revellers. Then he saw what was troubling him all night. It – or rather, she – was off slightly to one side aswell, but was still dancing at the edge of the euphoric throngs. Her lilac-purple ponytail shone all sorts of colours in the shifting lights, and bounced around as she moved. She had abandoned her jacket long ago, and was now wearing a short top, no belly on it, and string shoulders. He couldn't quite make out the colour, but he thought it was red. Her jeans were clearly white, noticeable in the shade between her legs. She was dancing with one or two friends, although they were slowly starting to drift off towards partners. She seemed to be getting a little nervous, possibly afraid of leaving alone. He watched for a little more before deciding to take some kind of action. He got up and left his beer half-finished.

He slipped his black jacket off, revealing the white t-shirt beneath. He went back and gulped down the rest of his drink before jumping head first into the mass of people. He leapt straight into the centre of the crowd, right next to the speakers. Probably a mistake, considering the volume. More urgent than that, he was surrounded by people jumping up and down frantically, without regard for his or their own personal safety. But it was for this reason he chose to jump straight in to here; they wouldn't notice somebody else throwing themselves against them, whereas he would look rather odd joining in dancing with a few complete strangers.

Making his way slowly out from the hectic core, he set out towards his target. He had noticed that she had moved in a little. He casually moved himself towards her, to the point where they were dancing back to back. He was aware of this; she wasn't. He slowly and skilfully made a turn so that he was facing the same way as her. He danced behind her, watching her, blissfully unaware of whom was behind her. As fortune would have it, a couple of messers were trying to start a moshpit at the edge of the room – he could just make out the blue spines belonging to one of them. Said owner of the blue spines knocked into someone, who knocked into someone else, and so on until it came to them. Somebody knocked into her, causing her to fall. She had nobody to knock into; him being to one side. He wasn't completely oblivious though – he caught her just before she hit the floor, where she surely would have been injured badly. She turned in his arms and looked up at him. She looked into his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Tails…" she said, barely audible over the pumping music.

"Blaze," He looked back and smiled. She smiled aswell, a little shyly.

"Umm… thanks, I guess…" she said as she was helped back to her feet. Somebody else bumped into her again, and she landed in his arms. They both laughed and resumed dancing. The next song came on loud, and everyone's dancing intensified. As the music wore on, they slowly drifted closer to each other, until they were consciously touching. Even though he wasn't really accustomed to dancing, it came naturally to him as they danced the night away. Songs began to melt into each other as the night became an ecstatic blur, a mass of bodies jumping to the constant rhythm, the bass shaking every sinew in the room, the lights illuminating beads of sweat glistening on the shoulders of revellers. The music broke down slowly, causing the dancing to calm slightly. Now he risked placing a hand on her, slowly reaching down to her open belly. He did this tenderly, trying not to scare her or provoke an unwanted reaction. He kept it there for a minute or two, before feeling her delicate fingers slide over his. He pulled himself closer to her, placing his chin on her shoulder. He could feel her hair draped over her shoulder, and it smelled enchanting, faintly of coconut. _Nice Shampoo_, he thought. He could hear her purring gently, even over the music, decreasing in intensity and tempo. He glanced at her watch, gleaming in the lights which had slowed aswell. 00:57, it read. _This place will be closing soon… then I can make my move…_

Sure enough, after a minute or two, the music faded to nothing, and people began to disperse. The two stood there for a few minutes, before moving to gather their discarded things. They quickly reconvened and stayed together heading out of the place. The cold night air filled their nostrils quickly, freshening them up and waking them up a little. He leaned down to whisper tenderly in her ear:

"Hey… d'you wanna come back to my place?"

"Yeah sure…" she smiled. He motioned over a cab and they got in the back. She played with his fluffy tails as he leaned into the front to give directions to the driver. When he sat back down, she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, looking into her eyes. Those shining, yellow eyes. She leaned a little closer, and slowly sat on his lap. She leaned over him, feeling his breath down her neck. She ran her fingers through his soft fur, behind his head, twiddling it in her fingers. She turned her head slightly, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. He returned the favour, and by the time they had arrived outside his apartment, they were happily playing face invaders in the back seat.

"Hey, are you guys gonna pay for the whole night or are you gonna get?" the driver barked at them. They broke off, and Blaze got out. Tails paid the driver and followed her out. He led her upstairs, two floors, and opened the door. No sooner was he inside than she attacked him with a hug, and he staggered around trying to support her. Eventually, he fell backwards onto the couch. Before he could even catch his breath, she was hard at work pulling his shirt off him. He slipped his hands up her back and began liberating her top from her. As she ran her fingers through his thick, fluffy white chest fur, he began working on how to undo her bra. _This is so much easier when you're sober!_ He thought. Eventually he got it off, by which time she was working at his belt. She teasingly took it off him slowly, undoing his flys ever so gently. She pulled his trousers down to his ankles, and crawled back up so that her face met his. She began meowling softly, enticing him. He smiled and growled. Before disposing of her own jeans, she fished a condom out of the back pocket. It had survived the night intact, helped by the fact that she didn't sit down much. She removed the wrapper and laid down on his legs, licking her lips as she slipped a finger into his boxers. He watched with glee as she tenderly pulled them down, and his length sprang forth, now free to roam. She rolled the plastic sheath down over the flesh one, right down to the bottom. She then crawled up over him so that her face hung over his. As he slipped a curious finger inside her panties to remove them, she attacked him with a kiss. The panties got lost in the passionate fray, and the two turned over, so that he was on top. They broke their kiss briefly, and he steadied himself. He smiled as he slowly pushed forward, watching the expression on her face change from tired contentment to startled pleasure. He pushed in as far as he could go, feeling her surrounding his hard member. Then he leant in closer to her and let his hips do the work.

Both of them had difficulty recalling much of the evening after that, as they both sank into a time, of unknown length, of pure, pink ecstasy. The last thing that he could remember clearly was lying half awake on the couch, with her snoozing in his arms, both of them tired and sweaty… and having just had the night of their lives. Before dozing off to sleep himself, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He heard her begin to purr, and he smiled to himself. Then he whispered into her ear, even though he knew she couldn't hear it:

"I love you, Blaze…"


End file.
